


one final push

by sue doe-nym (0fucs2giv)



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Plug, Deepthroating, Dream Sex, I am dissapointed that theres only 1 explicit fic in this ship guys, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Post Season 2, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spoilers, Vibrators, also, do better, give me my pornfics!, if my lazy ass can do it yours can too, mostly sub adam tho, oblivious idiots, oc Kai's parents, oc maid - Freeform, switch adam, we need more fics for this ship!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fucs2giv/pseuds/sue%20doe-nym
Summary: Kai and Adam mutually pining over each other without knowing it. Lots of steamy smut. Little bit spoilery
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	one final push

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. More to cum
> 
> Enjoy ;)

A little known fact about Adam was that while he preferred to be in control of the situation, whether that situation was playing games or coming up with plans to escape some monster or other they faced in the hollow, he loved letting go. Losing that control and submitting to the will of another. Something Kai knew all too well.

Adam tapped his foot on the floor rapidly, shifting in his seat, then shifting again, the soft leather of the chair doing nothing to relieve his discomfort.

"Chill out bro," Kai smirked. Adam glared at him. Kai knew damn well why he was in this state. Why his brow was sweaty and his pants were strained under the table by the attention of his member. But he wasn't going to be the one to say it here of all places. 

He was so close. So close. Kai's moans as he stuffed yet another donut into his mouth were as obscene as the plug inside Adam. 

"Kai, please," Adam muttered as Kai sucked the sugar off of his fingers one by one, tongue flicking out every once in a while, "I can't hold on".

"But I haven't even put it on full yet." Kai responded, digging into his pocket with the clean hand. Adam clenched his hand, breaking off a piece of the table with his super strength, biting his lower lip to hold back a man.

" _Kai_ ", he whimpered.

"Everything ok with your order?" A waitress asked Kai, unresponsive to the broken table piece as it fixed itself.

"Yep. Perfect as always," Kai responded in a cheery voice, "what do you think babe?" Kai asked Adam, who hadn't eaten a single one of the 6 donuts missing from the dozen donuts delight special. 

"Yeah, they're- MMHHHHHH," Adam let out a loud groan. Naturally none of the patrons reacted as Adam struggled to hold in a second groan while Kai changed the setting once again. 

"Are you okay sir?" The waitress asked merrily.

"Kai," Adam breathed.

"I'll take him out for some fresh air." Kai smiled at her, taking the box of the remaining 5 donuts in one hand and Adam in the other, "probably just a bit of a stomach ache from all that sugar, right bud?" Adam moaned.

"Ok. Thank you for coming!" The waitress smiled, waving as they left.

"Do you think waitresses here are based off of players too or are they just NPCs?" Kai asked as a sleek looking limousine pulled up, chauffeur in the front.

"My house please," Kai said to the chauffeur, as Adam let another groan out, "might want to pull up the divider, John," Kai added.

"Very good sir," John replied, doing so before pulling out of the pick up bay.

Adam let out a high pitched moan as Kai took a hold of his throbbing crotch, pinching the tip, "not yet baby," he said, peppering kisses across Adams neck as the limo slowly drove down who-knows-what-street. As Adam took deep, calming breaths he saw a dark spot in Kai's trousers right where his dick was straining against. As Kai bucked himself in, Adam lowered to his knees on the spacious limousine floor, anchoring his hands on the seat space between Kai's legs as he started mouthing against the fabric of Kai's trousers, teasing a low groan from Kai. Adam knew the rules however and didn't dare unzip Kai without his permission.

"Good boy," Kai uttered, digging a hand into his boyfriend's hair, thrusting into Adam as they turned a corner, "if you make me come before we get there i might fuck you right here." Adam groaned, reveling in the feel of Kai's fingers digging into his hair as he pulled Adam off to unzip himself. Seeing Kai's long member leaking drops of pre-come onto the floor almost made Adam cry at the waste, greedily swallowing it deep into his mouth before he lost any more of Kai's juice. 

Kai let out a long groan, his hold on Adam loosening from the shock of his penis hitting the back of Adam's throat so quickly. The quiet squelching of his dick repeatedly hitting the back of Adam's throat rang loudly throughout the limo. Kai moaned as Adam did that thing with his tongue, twirling it around Kai's cock as he was pulled up and down on it. Adam raised a hand to fondle Kai's balls gently as Kai continued to shove him up and down on his dick, making Kai swear under his breath.

It didn't take long after that for Kai to speed his thrusts up before letting out a final shout and shoving Adam onto his cock, shooting his seed deep into Adam's throat as he came. As Adam swallowed the semen gratefully, he heard the door open.

Before Adam could pull himself off of Kai's softening member, he woke up. The sheets didn't smell of Ariel soap and the bed felt so much softer than normal. He could smell the well ventilated room and the cherry blossom scented candles and the faintest hint of chamomile tea and donuts. That's right; he was at Kai's. A wave of panic hit him as he realized how wet the sheets were, oblivious to the shadow by the door darting away.

_Shit_. Shitshitshitshitshit. How would he explain this to Kai? Maybe they could just hang out in Kai's room until the staff cleaned the sheets. That would be so embarrassing! He would have to take them home and clean them and return them before anyone knew they were gone; he didn't want anyone to think he was a thief! 

He couldn't believe he was getting wet dreams still- and about Kai. He thought he'd gotten over that crush by now! Kai clearly had a thing for Vanessa. Before he could even begin to remove the sheets, a maid had appeared at the door.

Adam felt the heat rise all the way from his neck to his ears, "I-I can explain!" 

But she just smiled, "I just came to tell you dinner is ready. Don't worry, I can deal with this, and I won't tell the young master."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief, "thanks." I'm so sorry about… _this_." 

The maid shook her head, "it's not a problem. The masters have the money to replace these sheets with silk if they'd prefer. You should run along now, the mistress isn't known for her patience." Adam thanked her several times more before changing clothes in the bathroom, spraying a generous amount of deodorant and cologne on himself and running to the dining room.

By the time he arrived Kai and his parents were already settled in nicely, said parents already at each other's throats as he walked in. Kai's head shot up from between his hands as he heard the sound of Adam's heavy footsteps, gradually becoming lighter as he entered the room. Adam smiled at Kai, and suddenly that smile was all he saw.

"Can we _not_ do this in front of our guest?" Kai's mother shouted.

"Of course, of course. When do you want to do this, Theophania? Tonight before we get into bed? Or maybe the minute we step on board the Smithson's yacht tomorrow?" 

"Wait," Kai said as Adam sat beside him, feeling his breathing suddenly speed up,"you're leaving?"

"Yes dear," his mother replied, "we were going to mention it after dinner but someone couldn't even play family for five minutes!" She said, turning to Kai's father.

"Oh yes, blame me like you always do, little miss perfect."

Kai felt a reassuring pulse on his hand as Adam looked him in the eye, letting his hand rest loosely on Kai's as the silent question hung in the air. Kai returned the grip, smiling as he did. Before the starter even arrived, Kai's father had stormed out. Kai wished he could feel that warmth in his palm whenever he wanted, that he could smell that intoxicating mixture of Adam's 2 for 1 cologne and deodorant every day. That Adam could kiss away his fears and claim him when he was abandoned and forgotten by his parents as he so often was these days. But he knew that Adam had patched things up with Reeve and they were probably going on dates and laughing at each other's jokes when they were having dinner with their perfect families. He was sure Adam didn't even think he was marginally attractive. 

"-Kai?" Adam asked, startling Kai from his thoughts. Kai couldn't tell what Adam was thinking, his face a blank slate of emotion.

"What?" 

"Adam was talking about some game Mira recommended you two?" His mum prompted, concern and guilt spread across her face like butter on toast.

"Oh yeah," Kai remembered, easily slipping into his easy-going persona, "Portal 2! So it's actually-." 

Adam tried. He tried so hard to pay attention to Kai's in depth explanation of its origins and the voice actors and the story of the first Portal game, but all he saw was the Kai he loved slowly coming out of his shell again. His eyes kept falling onto his lips and whenever he would try to refocus on Kai's eyes, they would wander to his pale neck, creating a trail of hickeys in his minds' eye. He wondered briefly if Vanessa had ever gotten a hickey from Kai, pushing away the obscene image before he could turn the deep shade of red he had been when he left his guest room.

He focused on Kai's mum for the rest of dessert, missing the slight shift of her eyes returning to Kai's eager face. 

* * *

"Do give your mother my regards if I miss you tomorrow, Adam," Theophania said as Adam turned to the corridor that would lead to his room.

"Will do, Mrs Archer, goodnight," Adam replied, turning to Kai, "you coming?" His room was opposite Kai's, convenient for last minute binge watching. Not convenient when Kai sleep walked to Adam's room mumbling about Minecraft or Skyrim or the occasional compliments of his cologne. He didn't know how the guy could forget to pull instead of push when he was awake but move like a ninja when he was sleepwalking. It made no sense whatsoever.

"I'm just going to say my goodbyes to him now in case he sleeps through our departure." Kai's mother said, tugging him away as he complained.

"See you tomorrow then," Adam waved as they disappeared around a corner, shrugging and heading towards his room for what would probably be a 3 hour nap if his earlier nap had anything to say about it.

* * *

"Ok, what's the deal?" Kai asked suspiciously, "you never say bye when you guys leave."

"The deal is I won't let my own son cock-block himself because he's a dumb-ass."

"Mum! You haven't even given me the talk yet!"

"Don't think I don't know what sites you go on boy." Kai shuddered at just how much of his kinks his mother allegedly knew. 

"Invasion of privacy much?" 

"Don't even try to take the moral high ground," ok so she'd seen a lot. Change the subject. Change the subject.

"You're projecting or something, Adam's with Reeve."

"I knew he was gay!" Theophania shouted.

"Mum!" 

"Oh hush we're in a mansion. Anyway whoever this Reeve is means nothing to him. Out of all the friends he's mentioned he's never once mentioned a Reeve. And did you see him at dinner?" 

"Well yeah he was right next to me."

"And you were still as oblivious as a blind man. He was eyeing you like he wanted you for dessert." 

Kai blushed furiously, "mum!" 

"I'm serious, he was practically drooling! At one point he was sweating like a sinner in church so he must've been thinking of something kinky."

"Mum please! I don't want to talk about my friend's sex life with you! Or anything sex related if possible!" 

"Well he doesn't just want sex!" 

Kai paused, "what do you mean?" 

"I mean he's definitely horny as a rabbit in heat, you should smell the laundry room, but I can't believe you haven't noticed how he looks at you whenever you're together. Or how he always leans closer to you. Not to mention whenever I get to talk to him without your father breathing down my neck, all he ever does is talk about you. How amazing you were in the Hollow or how pretty your hair looks or what were you like as a toddler. I've shown him some great baby pictures by the way."

"Ok, he definitely doesn't love me after seeing those," Kai stated.

"Sure. Just know you're only cock-blocking him and you. We have condoms and lube in all the guest rooms you know." Kai did. He had explored the mansion many times before, always looking for hidden rooms and such. When he grew up he would build a mansion with so many hidden rooms. Unfortunately, all he ever found in his family home was panic rooms and the occasional guest room he actually bothered to explore. When he did bother to explore the mundane guest rooms, he always found lube and condoms in the bedside table, either on the table itself or in a drawer just below it. He's sure Adam has noticed that by now but he had never brought it up. Good thing too, that would be one awkward conversation.  


"Ok so let's pretend he does like me. What then? It's not like I can just ask him out."

"Well, if you like him, I don't see why you can't. You have my looks after all,"

"Duh I like-" Kai froze. What was he about to say just now? Did he really have a crush on his best friend?

"I knew it! Your dad owes me £100 right now." 

"Wait what do you mean?"Kai asked.

"Well you're gay aren't you?" 

"No! I mean. Usually I'm not. I was crushing on Mira for like, half of the Hollow. Then I was crushing on Vanessa for the other half."

"Yeah I still don't believe you won some make believe game I've never heard of that we're all stuck in."

Kai sighed. Of course she didn't, that's what she was programmed to say. Probably. He still didn't get how everything worked. Was everyone in town based off of Hollow champions, or were some of them NPCs like his parents?

"I mean he's the only guy I've had feelings for. Romantic-styles."

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same?" 

"Well he never brings it up. He tells me all the time about guys who he thinks are hot and I've seen him hook up with strangers loads of times at clubs. But he's never told me about having feelings for me. I mean not told, told me." 

"Well he's probably scared hell ruin- wait what do you mean 'told, told you'?"

Kai flushed a deep red, "I um… I may have accidentally walked in on him while sleepwalking and uh.. well, I might have woken up and overheard him uh... saying my name when he was… getting off."

"Oh my God! He was having a wet dream about you!"

"Wai- What do you mean?"

"Well I was going to get him to come down myself, but… lets just say I didn't realize how horny he was from the laundry room."

"Actually, now you mention it, you never go down there. Hold on, did you watch him while he was dreaming about having sex? Possibly with me?" 

"Of course not, I didn't even fully open the door before I heard him moaning. The room reeked so it wasn't hard to put two and two together. I had Helen tell him when he woke up. She's got a good head on her shoulders. Heart of a saint and moral compass of a liberalist."   


"Oh my God. Do I tell him? Mum what do I do?" 

"Do you really want my advice on love?" Theophania asked nonchalantly, "all I can say is if you're both horny for each other, bang it out."

"Mum!"

"What? Your father and I will be out of your hair by tomorrow and it's not like the servants will care. Plus his room comes with lube and condoms in the drawer. I'm sure he's noticed that by now." She paused, her playful grin flickering for a second, "but, if you guys do decide to fall for each other, romantic-styles, promise me you will always look after each other. Even your first time only hurts you once, but relationships can scar you forever."

Kai nodded, "I think I do love him. And I don't ever want to forget how he makes me feel." 

"Good. Get out of there the minute something doesn't feel right, but hold onto him for as long as you can." 

Kai nodded, "I will. Thanks mum." Theophania hugged him, pulling him close to her.

"I know we don't tell you it enough but, your father and I both love you. We both care about you and we both want you to be happy. And I'm sorry that our constant fighting gets in the way of that."

"It's ok," Kai said, hugging back, "I just hope you can be happy too."

"Thank you, sweetie. Remember to use a lot of lube okay?" Theophania ordered.

"Oh my God, mum!"

"The servants will replace it in the morning, so you don't have to worry about using it up." 

"Mum!"

"Ok, I'll shut up… just try not to be too loud when me and dad are trying to sleep."

"Mum!"


End file.
